


Spaces Between Us

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Sam, Arguing, Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Castiel, Grumpy Dean, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bunker is filled with icy silences and Sam has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaces Between Us

Sam has had enough. He is going to bash their heads together if they do not stop. 

Three weeks. Three weeks he has had to put up with their constant bickering and passive aggressiveness. It all started when Cas, he had been living with them for four months now, still newly human but learning quickly, had bested Dean in their stupid 'surprise attack' competition. Sam was sure Dean used it as an excuse to touch the fallen angel as much as possible. 

It was a Saturday when it happened. Sam had just returned home from his run to the sound of two very familiar voices shouting at each, followed by a slamming door and a string of creative curses.  Sam had gone in to attempt to defuse the bomb, Dean had thrown a pillow at him and told him to unkindly fuck off, and he left his big brother sulking on his bed like a teenager with a bad attitude.

The walk to the gym was a quick one, Sam practically ran after Cas. He is curious and the angel has a bad habit of disappearing even as a human. Whatever this is it will only be made worse by Cas walking out. 

Castiel had obviously been learning from Dean. He stands shaking in the middle of the gym. Sam ignores his obvious sex hair and his kiss swollen lips.  He knocks softly on the wooden door frame as to not spook the ex angel.

Cas nods at him in greeting. He too refuses to talk about what happened, he ignores Sam when he asks, turning away from him to beat the punching bag, with an exhausted sigh, he asks to be left alone. 

Seeing how quickly Cas can turn, Sam is not willing to hang around and try to pull an answer out of him. Sooner or later these two fools will sort out their shit, Sam just hopes it is sooner. The bunker, as big as it may seem, is smaller with icy silences and awkward pauses.

‘Cas?’ Sam asks, he doesn’t get an answer from the new human viciously punching the bag. ‘Please don’t leave, we want you here.’ 

He turns on his heel, making his escape from the dank room. Three hours later, just as Dean scampers back into his room, Sam finds Cas still in the gym, wrapped up in one of Dean’s t-shirts. He holds his phone in his hands, fingers hovering over the call button. Cas leaves to give him privacy.

 Sam was wrong when he thought things would go back to normal after an afternoon of silence.

The first five days is the silent treatment. Dean will still make Cas a cup of coffee and Cas will still get Dean those strawberries he likes from the farmers market but they do not talk. Sam spies Cas staring wistfully into his coffee as Dean drops the paper on the kitchen table. He looks like he is about to speak but he growls to himself and turns heel back to his room. Sam can hear every pipe creak and every moaning floorboards as the silence infects their home. 

He is glad Dean brought him a new iPod for his birthday; classical music fills the empty spaces between words.

Day eight and they are arguing constantly. Sam isn't sure when they started to talk but he wishes they would go back to the silence. Dean woke him up, banging and crashing around in the kitchen. Angry whispers towards Cas floated down the hallway. He heard Cas’s eye roll from his bed room, the ex-angel has very little patience, his frown winkles his nose as he shouts back, all pretence of keeping it down now gone. 

They bicker over everything. From the telly to the garbage. Sam is reminded of an old girlfriends parents. They would bicker over the littlest of things, picking faults and pushing the other but there was no doubt they were deeply deeply in love.

He escapes with a hunt. 

Two weeks and three days in, Dean gets drunk. Not his normal vitamin drunk, so drunk he can not feel his legs. Sam knows because he keeps saying so. Dean is a sloppy drunk and cuddly too, he finds himself with a shoulder full of hunter. Dean slumps down on him with a weary sigh. From experience he knows his brother will be asleep soon. Drooling on his shoulder and mumbling nonsense.

He takes his chance. 

'What’s wrong with you and Cas?'

Dean blink owlishly up at him, his green eyes confused by the topic change. 'Nothin'' he grumbles, 'what's wrong with your face?!' He pokes Sam in the cheek, laughing at himself. 

Sam roll his eyes, he shuffles to get more comfortable. He hears Dean sigh. His brother clumsily grabs the remote and turns the TV off, well Sam thinks that what he was aiming for but all they get is muted porn playing in the background, quickly snatches the remote and flicks the set off.

'Sammy?' Dean asks, his voice breaking. Sam reaches for his hand, he squeezes it twice. 

'Yeah, I'm here Dean.'

'I love him.' Dean says, Sam hears the pain in his voice, Dean's hand shakes in his. 'I love him and I messed everything up. I just didn't want...I couldn't lose him again but I have.' 

'Dean, you haven't...'

'I have!' Dean shouts, Sam sees a tear trickle down his rosy cheek. 'I ruined it all, and now he won't even look at me. I just want him safe and happy. I know falling for the guy was stupid but he fell for us and now he is stuck here, I want him to be happy but I want him here. I love him,' Dean sighs, hiccupping as he wipes at his eyes. 'I guess I am just like Dad.' 

'No, listen man. You are nothing like Dad.' Sam plucks the half empty beer bottle out of Dean's hand. 'Tell him how you feel, and none of that 'no chick flick moments', tell him or I am going to set Charlie on you two.'

Dean laughs into his shoulder, he nods slowly, half asleep on Sam's shoulder. 

As he leaves the room he spots Cas standing in the shadows, he only hopes he heard everything.

Three weeks and one Day and they are finally talking. Sam needed a glass of water. He jumped as he spotted Dean and Cas talking on the sofa, knees touching, Dean's fingers playing with the town cotton of Cas's sleep shirt.

When he walks back past the room he sees them kissing. Cas has cupped Dean's cheek and Dean's fingers are tangled in Cas's grey tee. His heart aches for his own lover; the pain of Jess is still very real in his chest. He misses her every day. 

Four weeks later and he is investing in some earplugs


End file.
